Lilian Lily Lirio
by BabiProngsPotterSalvatoreStark
Summary: Para ela a mais pura das amizades, para ele o mais intenso dos amores. Lilian e Snape, uma historia de amor que não teve final feliz pelo menos para ele.
1. Prologue: You are my Best Friend, Sev

Para ela a mais pura das amizades, para ele o mais intenso dos amores. Lilian e Snape, uma historia de amor que não teve final feliz pelo menos para ele

**Prólogo**

**You're my best friend, Sev.**

Sai de casa apressada, não queria que Túnia me visse, ela não gostava da minha amizade com Sev... Não o encontrei com as outras crianças do parque. Então ouvi um soluço e me virei para a origem do som. Meu amigo estava atrás das arvores, se escondendo das outras crianças, ele tinha o rosto enterrados por entre os braços, mas pelos movimentos dos ombros e pelo alto soluço dava pra perceber o choro.

- Por que você está chorando? – perguntei pra ele

- Não.. estou... chora... chorando – fungou ele

Sentei-me ao seu lado

- O que você tem, Sev? – perguntei colocando a mão em seu ombro

Ele ergueu o rosto e pude ver as marca de dedos, vermelhas em sua face, levei as mãos a boca em puro choque, ele era da minha idade, quem faria algo assim com ele?

- Meu pai... – soluçou meu amigo respondendo a minha pergunta não pronunciada.

Abracei-o com foca, ainda em choque, meus pais nunca ergueram a mão para mim ou minha irmã, puxões de orelha de vez em quando, mas nunca algo assim... Ficamos ali por horas, ele soluçando, e eu apenas o abraçando com força.

Depois de algum tempo o sol começou a se esconder atrás das arvores, eu soube que já era hora de voltar pra casa...

- Tenho que ir – falei me separando dele – Me desculpe

- Não – fungou meu amigo sacudindo os ombros – Tudo bem... Eu também tenho que ir.. Não quero que meu pai fique bravo de novo...

Olhei com pena pra ele

- Queria poder fazer mais por você – falei

- Você já fez o suficiente – respondeu ele – Obrigado

- Por nada – falei – Você é meu melhor amigo, Sev.


	2. Chapter 1: Lily Worst Memory

Lilian/Lily/ Lírio

I

A pior lembrança de Lilian

É hoje! Que desgraça! O N.O.M. de D.C.A.T.. Estou muito nervosa... E se eu bombar? Eu morro!

Sev revisa comigo e me dá boa sorte antes do exame começar... Ele é sempre tão gentil comigo... Potter me enche o saco para variar, mas depois de um bom berro ele fica no seu canto.

O exame começa...

Então acabo vendo que não precisa daquela preocupação toda, me dei bem... Vou para os jardins e me sento a beira do lago com as meninas, tiro os sapatos e coloco os pés na água para me refrescar, o dia está tão quente...

- O Potter acabou de olhar para você! – comunica-me Lice.

- E eu com isso? – rebati.

- Você devia dá uma chance a ele, Lily – disse Lene – Os Marotos são legais!

- Prestem atenção vocês duas – começo – Potter é um biltre arrogante! Eu quero que ele vá se...

- Olha a língua! – disse Alice.

Dou um suspiro para me acalmar e falo:

- Vocês duas tem uma vida romântica excelente? Bom para vocês! Eu? Estou bem solteira!

- E o Diggory? – pergunta Marlene – Ele gosta de você...

-Amus tem chances, mas o problema dele é que ele é muito lerdo...

- É... Lufanos são assim... – comentou Alice – E o Snape?

- Nem começa.

- Ele te ama, Lilian – falou Marlene – já te disse isso.

- E é por isso que estamos preocupadas – continuou Alice – abra os olhos Lily! Na sua frente ele é um anjo, você se vira e ele mostra a verdadeira face!

- E pelos amigos dele... Pelas ações... – refletiu Lene – Só cego não vê que ele é um futuro comensal da...

-CHEGA! – interrompi.

- O pior cego é o que não quer ver, Lily. – disse Alice.

- Mas, me falem de vocês – tentei desviar do assunto – Como vai Frank, Lice?

- Melhor impossível – comentou Alice animada – namoro firme!

- E você e o Black, Lene?

Marlene me olha desconfiada, algo me diz que a conversa ainda não acabou.

-Na mesma – responde ela pesarosa – apenas ficamos.

Ela levanta o rosto, provavelmente para olhar o Black, que está com os Marotos a alguns metros atrás de nós. Ela faz uma cara de surpresa e olha para Lice, que a imita, então ambas me olham com preocupação e medo. Eu conheço esses sintomas, elas estão com medo da minha reação.

Viro-me para ver o que está acontecendo e vejo a cena, mais repugnante que já vi na vida. Potter e Black atacando covardemente Sev. Sinto uma raiva gigantesca, instinto de proteção, e muita vontade de matar o Potter. Ele é desprezível! Como pode atacar alguém que nada lhe fez? (aposto meu distintivo de monitora que Sev não provocou Potter), ainda mais dois contra um? O que fiz foi por senso de justiça, obrigação de monitora e para ajudar um amigo.

- Deixem ele em PAZ! – grito com todas as forças me levantando e deixando os sapatos para trás.

Potter e Black se viraram para mim e Potter bagunçou os cabelos imediatamente. Mania irritante!

- Tudo bem Evans? –disse o Potter bagunçando o cabelo, que mania irritante!

- Deixem ele em paz – repeti com desprezo – que mal que ele lhe fez?

- Bom – tentou explicar o Potter– é mais pelo fato de existir entende?

Eu não acredito que ele disse isso! Ele é mais idiota que eu pensava! Todos riram, mas eu não achei a menor graça.

- Você se acha engraçado – disse com frieza – Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. – olhei para Sev e repeti - Deixe ele em paz!

- Deixo se você quiser sair comigo Evans – disse o idiota depressa – Anda... Sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

Ele é inacreditável!

- Eu não sairia com você nem se tivesse que escolher entre você e a Lula Gigante – retruquei

- Mau jeito Pontas. – disse Black animado – OI!

E nesse segundo Sev se livrou da azaração e lançou um feitiço não verbal no Potter, o rosto do idiota sangrava, o feitiço tinha pego de raspão, eu sabia que se tivesse atingido em cheio o estrago seria pior. Reconheci pelo lampejo amarelo, aquilo foi um _Sectusempra_, uma das invenções do Sev, ele prometeu que nunca o usaria... Então Black usou outra invenção de meu amigo contra ele mesmo... _Leviocorpus_ não verbal... E Sev ficou de cabeça para baixo.

A cena era engraçada, por um segundo quase ri... Mas, me lembrei que era meu melhor amigo que estava pendurado no ar e reclamei.

- Ponha ele no chão!

- Perfeitamente – disse o Potter acenando a varinha.

Sev caiu e se levantou, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Black gritou _"__Petrificus__Totallus__"_, Sev emborcou outra vez, duro como uma tabua.

- DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ – berrei puxando a varinha.

- Ah, Evans não me obrigue a azarar você. – pediu Potter.

- Então desfaça o feitiço nele.

Com um suspiro, Potter murmurou um contra feitiço.

- Pronto – disse enquanto Sev se levantava – Você tem sorte que a Evans esteja aqui Ranhoso...

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma **sangue-ruim** imunda como ela!

Pestanejei

- Ótimo – disse tentando aparentar calma – no futuro não me incomodarei e eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você _Ranhoso_.

- Peça desculpas a Evans! – berrou Potter.

- Não quero que **você** o obrigue a se desculpar – gritei enfatizando o você – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

- Que? Eu nunca chamaria você de... Você sabe o que!

- Despenteando o cabelo só por que acha legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só por que é capaz... Até surpreende que a vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso da sua cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NAUSEAS.

Sai correndo depressa em direção ao castelo, não queria que eles me vissem chorando e eu não aguentava mais segurar o choro. Ainda escutei o Potter me chamando, mas não voltei.

Como ele pode? Como ele pode me machucar desse jeito? Por que ele fez isso? Meu coração estava em migalhas, porque somente agora eu via que minhas amigas tinham razão. O Sev que eu conheci não existe mais, talvez nunca tenha existido... O que resta de Severo Snape agora é um projeto de comensal da morte. A verdade doía, Snape havia mentido para mim, ele me dissera que para ele não fazia a menor diferença ser nascido trouxa, mas hoje, ele provou o quão preconceituoso ele é. Ele me chamou de sangue - ruim! Eu que sou a única amiga dele, eu que sempre fiz tudo por ele. Ele sabe o que isso significa, ele sabe que eu não vou perdoar. Não existe no mundo pior ofensa do que sangue-ruim. Eu estou acostumada a ouvir isso dos outros sonserinos, mas pensei que ele era diferente. E isso tudo é a prova. Snape é um futuro comensal da morte. Ele escolheu o caminho das trevas. Ele não cumpriu a promessa que me fez no nosso primeiro ano. Agora, nós seguimos por caminhos diferentes e se foi essa a decisão dele... Lamento muito! Realmente ninguém lamenta, mais que eu, mas amizade acaba aqui!

Entro na torre da Grifinória e subo para o dormitório feminino, começo a chorar... choro, choro, choro... Logo as meninas vem me consolar, e quando minha crise de choro acaba Marlene pergunta:

- Quer saber como tudo acabou?

- Quero...

- Aquele sonserino idiota sofreu o auge da humilhação hoje, Tiago ficou com raiva, depois que você saiu, ele fez Snape pagar. – diz Alice.

- E então?

- Aquele gordinho adivinhou não sei como que a McGonagall tava chegando e avisou Sirius e Tiago – continuou Lene – os Marotos foram embora deixando pra McGonagall o trabalho de tentar fazer a Lula Gigante não devorar o Snape.

- Coitada da Lula – comento – ia ter indigestão!

- Na verdade, era uma coisa bem nojenta – comentou Alice – O Snape estava pelado.

- ECA! – exclamo.

- Com licença – diz entrando Mary McDonald (nossa colega de quarto) – Lily, o Snape está ai na porta do retrato.

- Pois mande ir se...

- Olha a língua! – disse Alice pela segunda vez no dia.

- Você sabe o resto. – continuo a Mary.

Mary sai do quarto, para dar o recado, mas ela volta outras vezes dizendo que Snape se recusa a ir embora. Eu vou dando respostas cada vez mais mal-criadas até que ela se irrita me dá o último recado: Snape está ameaçando dormir na porta da mulher gorda, e grita "EU NÃO SOU UMA CORUJA!"

- Bem melhor eu ir logo – falei me levantando.

- Não com essa cara de choro – disse Lene apontando a varinha para mim murmurando um feitiço – ele vai pensar que você tava chorando por ele.

- Tem razão. – concordo caminhando para o buraco do retrato.

-Me desculpe! – disse ele, logo que atravessei o retrato.

-Não estou interessada!

-Me desculpe! – insistiu.

-Poupe seu fôlego! Eu só sai por que a Mary me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui...

-Estava. - confirmou ele – Teria feito quis chama você de sangue - ruim, simplesmente me...

-Escapou? – perguntei sem piedade – É tarde demais. Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos conseguem entender sequer por que falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte... Esta vendo você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que pretende ser, você mal pode esperar a se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

Ele abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la.

- Não posso mais fingir - e com o coração apertado de ter que dizer a verdade, dei a cartada final – Você escolheu seu caminho, e eu o meu.

- Não... Escute, eu nunca quis... – tentou ele outra vez.

- Me chamar se sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu Severo. Por que eu seria diferente?

Ele tentou responder, mas, com um olhar de desprezo, lhe dei as costas e atravessei o buraco do retrato.


	3. Chapter 2: Because You aren't my Friend

II

Porque você não é mais meu amigo!

- Lily – chamou o sonserino.

Meses se passaram desde o acontecido e ambos voltaram a Rua da Fiação.

- É Evans, Snape! – respondeu a ruiva

- Lilian eu imploro, me perdoe, eu nunca quis chamá-la de Sangue-Ruim...

- Se fosse apenas esse o problema eu já teria o perdoado, Snape! – disse a garota.

- Então...

- Olhe para eles Snape! – disse a garota apontando para sua família que estava a alguns metros dali conversando com os vizinhos – O que eu não perdôo nem aceito é que você e seus amigos podem matá-los por pura diversão...

- Lily! Eu nunca...

- Não sei como nunca percebi antes... Você e Você-Sabe-Quem são iguais!

Snape olhou para Lily surpreso.

- Ambos mestiços... Ambos odeiam o pai trouxa... Ambos Sonserinos... Ambos das trevas... Ambos tentando se esconder...

- Me esconder? – perguntou Snape.

- É, se esconder... Você se esconde atrás da máscara de Príncipe Mestiço e você–sabe–quem a de Lord das Trevas, vocês dois são iguais, dois covardes.

- Eu não sou covarde. – retrucou.

- É sim! CO-VAR-DE é isso que você é! A pessoa, mais covarde que eu conheço e eu odeio covardia!

- E o Potter e seus amigos? – perguntou Snape – eles também usam apelidos...

- Isso mesmo A-PE-LI-DOS, formas carinhosas de se chamar alguém, você e ele se intitulam.

- Por que você, simplesmente, não ignora esse meu lado e aproveita a parte boa de mim?

- Por que você não é mais meu amigo! – berrou a ruiva.

- Lily...

- Adeus Snape!


	4. Chapter 3: Death

III

Morte

Um ano depois...

Eu estava no final do 6º ano, e não tenho outra conversa com Snape há quase um ano. Vejo-o na mesa da sonserina, me olhando preocupado, ignoro-o como sempre.

O profeta diário chega e na manchete fala de Comensais da Morte em um ataque trouxa, com medo de ser alguém conhecido pego o jornal e leio os lugares atacados... Rua da Fiação... Meu Deus...

**(...) na Rua da Fiação muitos trouxas foram obliviados, mas o pior foi o cruel assassinato da família Evans, o senhor e a senhora Evans foram brutalmente torturados pela maldição cruciatus e nas paredes da sala estava escrito com o sangue das vítimas, uma mensagem sem sentido:**

**Para a Sangue-Ruim Fogosa**

**Ninguém me diz não!**

**A única sobrevivente da família foi Petúnia Evans, a filha do casal está gravemente ferida e se encontra no St. Munguns...**

Sinto lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, meus pais? Torturados e mortos? E tudo por minha culpa! Eu sabia quem os tinha atacado.

_Flashback_

_Isso foi há dois anos, eu estava apenas no 4º ano e tinha sido convidada por David Smith para o baile de formatura dos setimanistas. A festa foi ótima até que Malfoy estragou tudo..._

_- Ora! O que temos aqui? Se não é a sangue-ruim do Potter?_

_- Vá para o inferno Malfoy!_

_- Que má educação! Mas também... O que eu poderia esperar de uma trouxa de veias imundas?_

_- Saia do meu caminho! – berrei._

_Então ele me puxou, tentei resistir, mas não pude, ele é muito maior e mais forte que eu._

_Quando ele parou de andar, me jogou contra uma parede e então percebi, estávamos em um armário de vassouras._

_- Abbafiato – disse ele apontando a varinha para cima._

_Então ele veio em minha direção e começou a me agarrar, e a passar as mão em meus cabelos. Eu o chutei, mas ele segurou minhas pernas e me bateu no rosto._

_- Pare de resistir Evans! Você está bem gostosa – disse rasgando minha roupa – Sangue - ruim fogosa você hein?_

_- Me solta Malfoy! – berrei e ele me bateu outra vez._

_- Você nasceu para isso sua trouxa de veias imundas, você e todas as sangues ruins nasceram com esse propósito – ele deu um sorriso sádico e continuou – serem escravas sexuais._

_Soquei seu rosto e ele me bateu mais uma vez, não uma, mas várias vezes. Então ele me abraçou e começou a beijar meu corpo, sentindo asco por aquelas caricias forçadas o empurrei novamente._

_- Sangue - ruim fogosa é difícil você hein? Mas vamos ver se isto lhe ensina? – disse apontando a varinha para mim – Crucio!_

_Então, pela primeira vez na vida, eu experimentei uma maldição imperdoável, a dor foi maior do que já senti em toda minha vida, berrei com todas as forças, mas ninguém poderia me ouvir._

_- Aprendeu? Sua sangue–ruim nojenta? Aprendeu qual é o seu lugar?_

_Eu estava arfando desesperada, se ele era capaz de usar uma maldição imperdoável em plena Hogwarts então ele é louco._

_A porta escancara e eu vejo minha salvação._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo Malfoy? – berrou uma voz conhecida_

_- Pontas! – disse outra voz também conhecida – cuida da Lily, ela não tá bem. Deixa o Malfoy pra mim._

_Sinto músculos fortes me erguendo e me levando em direção a algum lugar._

_- Lily – diz o Potter – pelo amor de tudo que há de mais sagrado, pare de chorar._

_Eu estava chorando, chorava com todas as minhas forças, meu pior pesadelo quase tinha acontecido, eu fiquei ali, indefesa, sem minha varinha, sem poder me defender... Se não fosse o Potter..._

_Fim do Flashback_

Todos estão olhando para mim, uns com pena, outros sem entender nada, mas eu não me importo... Me vejo soluçando sem conseguir parar... Minha família, a coisa mais importante para mim... Torturada... Morta...

Lice e Lene estão ao meu lado falando algo que eu não consigo entender... Saber que meu pai nunca mais vai ter um ataque de ciúmes de mim outra vez... Que nunca mais minha mãe vai me constranger... Que nunca mais escutarei as gargalhadas deles... Que nunca mais os verei...

De repente sinto braços fortes me apertarem, aquele perfume que me inebria, aquela voz que me acalma, ele mudou durante esse ano está mais maduro, eu não posso mais negar que o amo...

O abraço de volta com força e o ouço dizer:

- Lily... Se acalme... Pare de me torturar...

- O que? – soluço.

- Ver você sofrendo... Chorando... Me tortura... – respondeu limpando minhas lágrimas.

Solucei um pouco mais, e fiquei assim por horas, pela primeira vez na vida, eu faltei todas as aulas do dia...


	5. Chapter 4: Burial

IV

Enterro

Foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz. Enterrar meus pais. O velório foi de caixão fechado, o corpo estava em um estado horrível e não há magia que possa dar um jeito em ferimentos feito por magia das trevas. Nem pude me despedir deles... Caixões separados, mesma cova, era assim que eles queriam, mamãe dizia que era para ficarem juntos na vida e na morte.

Os Marotos, Lene, Lice, Frank, os vizinhos e alguns amigos da família estavam lá, eu fiquei abraçada com Tiago o tempo todo.

Petúnia não ficou muito tempo no St. Mungus, depois do enterro fui falar com ela, ela estava abraçada com o marido, Valter Dusley.

- Petúnia... – comecei.

- Não – disse ela – não quero saber.

- Petúnia... – tentei outra vez.

- A CULPA FOI SUA! FOI GENTE DA SUA LAIA QUE FEZ ISSO! – berrou ela.

- Petúnia – disse quase chorando.

- ABERRAÇÃO! – chorou ela também.

- Você é minha irmã! – gritei.

- Não sou mais! Coisas ruins acontecem com quem está perto de você! – disse ela me ferindo ainda mais.

Vendo que nada ia ter dela virei as costas.

- Tenho um recado para você – disse ela me fazendo virar de volta.

- O que? – perguntei.

- O loiro me deixou viva apenas para lhe dizer que isso é apenas o começo – respondeu minha irmã.

- Obrigada Tunia – agradeci.

Ela me olhou com ódio e desprezo que conseguiu reunir naquele momento, vi que ia responder alguma coisa para machucar mais, de repente, alguma coisa em seu olhar mudou, parecia pena...

- Adeus Lily! – disse se virando e acompanhando o marido.

Me virei indo na direção de meus amigos.

- Não fica assim, Pimentinha! – disse Sirius.

Abracei Tiago e falei de minhas suspeitas e do recado de Malfoy. Vi seu rosto endurecer de ódio então ele disse:

- Vou te proteger, Ruivinha!

Vi Snape vindo em nossa direção, abracei Tiago e disse:

- Não quero vê-lo!

- Um segundo – disse ele se afastando – O que quer aqui Ranhoso?

- Não é da sua conta, Potter!

- Suma, Seboso! – disse Six.

- Você já fez o suficiente – falou Remo.

- Lilian – chamou-me Snape ignorando a todos.

- É Evans, Snape! – respondi.

- Eu só soube depois, juro... – tentou ele.

- Não interessa – disse Lene.

- Se soubesse que era para isso nunca teria dito a Lucio onde você morava – continuou ele.

- O que! – berrei – Foi você que disse a Malfoy onde eu morava?

- Eu só soube depois! – explicou ele.

- Eu devia saber – chorei – O que eu poderia esperar de um comensal da morte?

Vendo que eu voltara a chorar Tiago apontou a varinha para Snape e disse:

- Suma daqui Seboso! Ou eu lhe tiro!

- Quem é você para se meter, Potter? – perguntou Snape

Tiago abriu a boca, mas fui eu que respondi:

- Meu namorado!

- O que? – perguntou ele - mas você prometeu...

- E você prometeu que nunca seria um comensal da morte – rebati – estamos quites...

- Mas... – tentou ele.

- Não posso mais fingir, você escolheu seu caminho e eu o meu! – repeti o que disse há um ano.

Snape abriu a boca, mas vendo que nada ia consegui, deu as costas e foi embora, depois que não conseguiam mais vê-lo Tiago perguntou:

- Que promessa?

- Prometi que nunca ia namorar ou casar com você.

- Então sou seu namorado? – perguntou ele maroto mas já sabendo minha provável resposta.

Pensei um pouco nesses últimos dias... O quão carinhoso e atencioso ele foi comigo... Ele estava lá na hora que eu mais precisei..

- Se você quiser... – vi ele fazer uma cara de surpresa então uma idéia marota me veio a cabeça – Hei Ti!

Tiago me olhou confuso

- Quer sair comigo, Potter? – perguntei marota.

- Claro Evans – disse Tiago me dando o 1º beijo de muitos.


	6. Chapter 5: The Happiest Day of my Life

V

O dia mais feliz da minha vida

Esse era sem sombra de duvidas o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Eu vou casar, com o homem que eu amo.

Lene e Lice me ajudam a preparar e a abotoar o vestido, com a maquiagem... Essas coisas...

Aparatamos na mansão Potter, onde vai acontecer o casamento, Sirius vem na nossa direção.

- Mais um minuto de atraso e o Pontas ia te buscar! Mulher é tudo igual... Leva um século para se arrumar... Mas Pimentinha, você tá linda!

– Obrigada Six! – agradeço rindo.

Ele me oferece o braço e me acompanha até o altar.

Lene está no seu lugar aguardando Six, eles vão ser os padrinhos.

- Você sabe como foi difícil conquistar a Pimentinha, Pontas... Então aconselho você a cuidar bem dela... Por que ela é minha irmã. – disse Six ao meu noivo.

- Pode ir, Almofadinhas! – respondeu Tiago.

Sirius me largou e se juntou a Lene.

A cerimônia foi linda... A parte que mais gostei foi quando Tiago disse eu aceito para mim, eu aceito para o nosso casamento, eu aceito para a família que iríamos formar, eu aceito para a vida conjunta que iríamos levar de agora em diante.

E esta noite, em nossa lua de mel, eu direi eu aceito pela primeira vez a um homem, eu direi eu aceito ao homem que eu amo, eu darei um grande eu aceito para Tiago Potter.

- Eu aceito! – respondo

E agora sou Lilian Potter!


	7. Chapter 6: The Worst Night of my Life

VI

A pior noite da minha vida

Sai de lá desolado, ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha visto, ela quebrou a promessa, suas palavras ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos...

"- Eu aceito!"

Duas palavras que mudaram muita coisa.

Aparato na mansão Malfoy, é lá que tudo começa. Malfoy me recebe surpreso e eu digo:

- Tomei minha decisão, vou entrar!

- Que bom Severo! Tomou a decisão certa! – disse ele animado.

- É o que espero – sussurro.

Ele me leva a uma sala em que a reunião está ocorrendo e explica a situação ao mestre, ajoelho-me humildemente e o Lord das Trevas se aproxima de mim.

- Você Severo Snape, aceita cumprir minhas ordens sem questioná-las, dedicar-se inteiramente a mim, morrer por mim se necessário e entregar toda sua fidelidade inteiramente e somente a mim? – perguntou ele.

Ergo os olhos e encaro os olhos negros e ofídicos da encarnação do demônio.

- Eu aceito!

- _Morsmordre_! – diz ele apontando a varinha para o meu braço esquerdo, sinto uma grande queimação no local, mas nada que não possa suportar. Olho para meu braço e vejo a marca negra.

- Quando a sentir queimar é por que o quero em minha presença – diz o Lord das Trevas.

- Sim Milord!

Os outros comensais aplaudem e eu me reúno a eles, a reunião recomeça, mas não antes sem eu dizer para mim mesmo.

- Agora sim estamos quites, Lilian... Potter!


	8. Epilogue: Chunking

Epilogo

Reencontro

- Olhe para mim...

A última coisa que fiz foi olhar em seus olhos verdes, cumpri minha missão, o protegi.

De repente os cabelos do Potter começam a crescer, alisar e arruivar, suas feições e o corpo mudam, a única coisa que permaneceu inalterada fora os olhos.

Ela me estende a mão sorrindo e me ajuda a levantar. Todas as feridas que Nagine abriu estão fechadas. E não estou mais na casa dos gritos, estou no parquinho onde a conheci...

"Estou morto." Concluo ao revê-la, mais linda que nunca, vestido branco, cabelos soltos com um lírio neles. Abraço-a com todas as forças.

- Perdão Lily! Me desculpe, eu nunca quis que você morresse, eu te amo.

- Ah Sev! – como sonhei em ouvi-la me chamar assim outra vez - Você está perdoado, é o meu melhor amigo, obrigada por cuidar do meu filho.

Vejo o Potter atrás dela esperando e aceno com a cabeça. Ele retribui o cumprimento e diz:

- Também estou grato por Harry, Snape!

- Meu lugar é ao lado do Tiago, Sev! – diz ela – mas virei visitá-lo sempre.

- Ficarei aguardando.

A vejo desaparecer com o Potter, mas tudo bem, há anos me conformei com sua escolha. O que não altera meus sentimentos.

Agora sim, o merecido descanso.

**N/B:** Nossa autora tava inspirada hu? Amei como ela fez a história se desenrolar, naum esperava esse final hehehe. Ficou muito da Cuca Malfoy.


End file.
